


I will mend you

by FandomTrashCompactor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bonding, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One-sided at first, Sad Dean, Self-Loathing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomTrashCompactor/pseuds/FandomTrashCompactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dean is ripped from perdition, Castiel must mend his soul. However He is instantaneously enthralled by the forlorn man. Perhaps damaged Dean, is the most beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> This story right here will be my first full-length story. (I hope)  
> But before, I wanted to clarify, in this story I wanted to not have the physical bodies to be included due to the fact its about mending his soul, but sadly found no way to accomplish that... \\(v.v)/  
> ANYWHO!  
> I truly hope you enjoy, thank you.

 A sickly, sweet aroma of lilac penetrated Deans nostrils.

 

Disoriented, his eyes silted partially open, His vision was veiled with a clouded daze. His body pulsated under the weight of itself. The electric pools of green he possessed gawked at the blinding sky.

   

 Vivid Orange shown through the broken, waxy clouds. Hundreds of Luminescent stars darted swiftly across the sky.

 

 In his peripheral vision, Dean saw the silhouette of a man, As still as a solider.

 

"Dean." A rusty voice uttered.

 

The voice channeled in Deans conscious, awaking some part of him. With new fond avidity, Dean took some initiative, to move The man from his side-view, to his main focus.

 

Dishevel, inky hair draped over tawny, vaguely damp skin. Two solemn, scrutinizing, steel-blue eyes stared back at him.

 

A spark lit and a dull twinge erupted from his upper left bicep.

 

The corners of Deans lips quivered, As is to attempt to communicate. Alas,  he was unable to move or shield himself from this menacing force. The only thing the bound man could do, is think.

 

"Who are you?!" Dean begged urgently. Whilst he anticipated his plea would go unanswered.

 

Resonating voice echoed through out the brilliant sky, "I am Castiel." The being divulged. "...And I am an Angle of the Lord."

 

Dean batted his amber eyelashes, from unadulterated astonishment, Mouth gaping. At the stern mans sudden unexpected statement. Unable to maintain his composure, he chuckled. Unsure of how he managed to move at all, he gazed at Castiel quizzically.

 

"Why Do you laugh? Do you find me humorous?". The dark man said thoughtfully, tilting his head. Hints of innocents inserted at the end of each word.  

 

Subconsciously, Dean began to croak with laughter, Eyes watering. As His chest jerked spastically with every wheeze. He shot a quick glance at the man, baring an exceptionally, perplexed expression.

 

Dean puffed his cheeks and compact his eyes as tight as possible but the images of Castiel, shot to his brain once more. Causing a spurt of saliva and howling laughter to immerge from his chalky lips. Grasping his sides he shifted his body uncomfortable.

 

"Uh..." His voice 5 notches lower, and breaking, announced, "I...I do not understand".

 

Voice still shaking from pain, and loss of breathe, Dean spoke slowly, "Don't sweat it man, just, stop making that face." He snickered towards the end of his remark.

 

Castiel cocked his head slightly, and the proceeded to amble towards Deans still limp body. 

 

Feeling some unnerving tension now building The defenseless man sprawled out on the raw marble flooring pulling his head as far as anatomly possible, furthermore he now aware of his total absence of clothing.

 

Castiel sunk down to one solitary knee, While a gelid, sizable hand cupped the edge of Deans face. As dark azure peered into his eyes inquisitively.

 

"Its beautiful." Castiel vocally observed, faintly running his coarse thumb below his left eye.

 

Deans face grew flushed and sweltering. Seeking the strength the pry his hand away, But could only softly utter,  "Wh-...What...?" He gulped down air, but could not catch his breathe. His heart beating acutely from his chest, uncomfortable intense.

 

In a hushed, tranquil hum, he ogled at Dean tenderly. He then spoke unflustered,

 

"Your soul." The odd mans voiced unfaltering, at no times breaking his gaze.

 

"My soul...?" Dean repeated anxiously. Eyes glossy, and heart returning to its quick-paced, rhymatic poundings.

 

Castiel nodded assuringly. Setting Dean into a tail spin.  The stricken man could not grasp what he was being told. Deans brows furrowed, and thus spoke, "Cas...Who are you, really?" His words were unsure, masquerading as unwavering.

 

Castiel let a slight smirk abscond his lips,

 

"...I am the one who gripped you tight, and raised you from perdition." Castiel purred huskily.

 

"Perdition..." Dean repeated breathlessly, bolting a heavy, glistening gander at Castiel.  

 

"Hell, Dean." Castiel said brazenly apathetically. A waft of air escaped his colorless lips.

 

Dean hoarsely gaged on Castiel words. He could now recall those torturous years, washing over him like ferocious waves.

 

"Dean..." Castiel spoke serenity.

 

 "It is my duty to mend you. The time spent in Hellfire marred you, mangled your soul, Dean. You are broken. Yet...". Castiel tilted his head curiously.

 

"...Yet. You are the most beautiful, I have laid witness." He breathlessly said. Coarse voice scratching at Deans ears, begging to be let in.

 

Unnervingly, Deans iridescent, reddened eyes latched onto Castiel. gazing after one each other for an instant, Dean caught his helpless stare, and coughed nervously. Turning his vision to the sky once more, he stared flabbergasted.

 

"So...This is heaven." Dean said aweing.  Eyes shinning like a child's. Castiel took notice, and glace towards the sky.

 

"Yes. This is heaven, Dean." Castiel said plainly.

 

A exasperated chuckle escaped Deans parted lips. Castiel shifted his gaze now perplexed by the saddened look Dean held, Castiel on the verge of speaking was interrupted by a sorrowful voice.

 

"Heaven... I didn't think I'd ever get to see it." Dean said dropping his face to the silvery, icy ground, blonde hair curtaining his face.

 

Dean biting his bottom lip, until crimson escaped its fleshy prison. Spoke softly, "Why did you save...me?"

 

  Castiel cocked his head once more, puzzled. "Dean...you don't believe you deserved to be saved." The darkened man publicized.

 

Dean than gradually rose his face from the marble, tears streaming endlessly down his chalky skin.  "Cas...I don't deserve to be here. You got the wrong guy..." He laughed sadly. Fist then balled angrily against the hard flooring.

 

Castiel stared down hopelessly, unsure of what action he should pursue. ascending a lone hand met Deans forehead.

 

 "Cass what are you-.?" Dean hushed as his eyes drooped unknowingly.

 

Appling pressure with his middle finger, Dean fell to slumber. grasping deans back, he lightly lowered his lax body to meet the barren ground.

 

Swiping the hair aside from Deans  features a soft throb echoed from his chest.  He Gripped his shirt and groaned. Boreing down at the man, he smiled calmingly.

 

"I  _will_ mend you, Dean." Castiel thus declared, loyally, earnestly, and _yearningly_.   


	2. Its too late...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two of: I Will Mend You
> 
> Dean now ripped from perdition, he is met with an Angel by the name Castiel.  
> It is Castiels Job to mend Deans marred soul, and release him back to Earth, But will He be able to let him go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the kudos on my last chapter!  
> I am very happy to have some enjoy this story. I hope to continue this for as long as everyone else enjoys it. Please Kudo/comment, i'd love to hear for you! <3

Blistering waves of humidity and shrill screams parted Deans skull.

Flickering scarlet blaze daunting him, as was skin peeled from his torso. Mouth Gaged with a his own flesh. A flood erupting from his iridescent eyes.

Alastair deride tone echoed through-out Deans ears, gnawing his brain.

"Dean..." It uttered, sickened sweet breath intoxicated him.

"Dean." It repeated, subdued humming fell from its mouth like bile.

A fire with in him blew from his lungs in the form of an vile wail, Palms cuffing his ears.

A subtle cold resonated indistinctly from his brow, leading a moist trail to his under-eye. Deans vision abruptly unveiled by his lids. Pupils dilating speedily to the blinding brilliance raining down from the man atop his view.

"Dean..." The grey voice resonated, bathing Deans body in warmth.

Shallow breathe regulated, oxygen entering his lungs gently. Darken blue drowning his worries. Batting his lids, Dean Consciously breaking apart, he spoke with a forgery of a snarl.

"Hey there Cas, fancy telling me what the hell that was yesterday?" Dean spit, bearing his teeth.

"You were acting irrationally, I relived you from suffering by inducing slumber." Monotone voice unmoving. Eyes fixated on nothingness.

"Relived..." Dean mocked faintly.

Castiels brows narrowed sharply, head tilting vaguely.

"If anything Cas, you threw me right back in." Dean spoke blandly, faking strength. A breathy sigh abandoned his mouth unknowingly. "Funny thing about Hell, No matter where you go, you cant escape it, and definitely not in dreams Cas." Dean choked, eyes dancing of fear.

Castiels vision meets Deans narrowing green eyes, red engulfing his sclera. Unsure of an appropriate response, Castiel dragged out uncomfortable eye-contact. Dean awkwardly shifting his body, eyebrows set downward, mouth ajar, closing slightly.

Castiel relentlessly squinting at him, as if pondering deeply.

Out a desperate attempt to dampen the atmosphere, Dean remarked teasingly, "Last time someone looked at me like that, I got laid." Dean snickered, voice breaking.

A bit taken aback, Castiels confound expression, caused dean to spurt, eyes widening humorously, with his rough hand, dean concealed his quivering, chapped lips. "God man, With those faces..." He sighed heavily still giggling. "You could be a world famous comedian." Dean brightly spoke, half-joking. Hands clapping together whimsically.

Castiel a bit pleased with the praise, although, equally as clueless. "Comedian?" Castiel questioned.

Deans eye-lid twitched, Pulling his head to his neck, seemingly offended. Dean barked. crossing to his arms to his chest, "Okay, now you're starting to get on my nerves-"

The glistening marble floor tremor beneath his bare feet. Throwing his nervous gaze to the stern angle, Deans looks urgently to Castiel for an explanation.

"...I am being summoned." Castiel rumbled, stare barren. Within a second the angelic presence vanished from Deans distressed gawks.

_________________________________________________________________

Castiel strode along the extensive, ravishing corridor. A petite brunette, stood still, observing silently as Castiel encroached.

"Your orders were to restore him, Castiel. Do not get attached." The feminine voice mentioned sternly,

"He has work to achieve, as do you, Castiel." Facial expressions unmoving.

"Hanna..." Castiel murmured. His voice smothered by her heated gaze.

"I understand my orders. Please do not interfere." "Yes, Castiel..." She mutely replied. Turning her back swiftly she dematerialize. ___________________________________________________________________

With an aggravated sigh. Dean now stood slack-jawed in Castiels heavy presence.

"Have a nice date?" Dean spoke, obviously agitated. rubbing his upper left bicep tenderly.

"Dean..." Castiel took a solitary step in the direction of Dean. Arm extending. Dodging Castiels grasp, The green eyed man spoke exasperated, hints of anger tucked into his words.

"If you pull that, Kung-Fu sleeping crap on me one more time, I will kick you right in your Angle balls." He spit venom as he spoke, the white teeth he bare, flashed aggressively.

Vanishing once more, Dean raised his arms alarmingly. A fluttering noise appeared from behind his tight, arching back, Dean tucked his head down, rolling his body to the side. Arms raised to cover his face.

"Dean. To perform the mending process, you must be unconscious. It is over whelmingly painful." Castiel publicized.

"I spent 40 years in hell, I don't need to be put to sleep like some bitch." Dean's eyes narrowed into an intense frown. Canines Chomping aggressively.

Unsure, Castiel tilted his head, bewildered expression mapped his face. Dean stare never wavered, eyes fixated firmly on him, as if a fire set ablaze, and his gaze was the only way to extinguish.

A defeated puff flew from Castiels lips. Eyes softening sympathetically.

"As you wish, Dean..." Castiel motioning behind the stern man.

Turning his back to Castiel he locked onto a stone bed, rather sacrificial appealing. Angelic symbols engraved smoothly. Feet away a metal stand, held was various unknown instruments. Blindly shinning. Laughing nervously Dean turned his face in the direction of Castiel,

"You angles are into some freaky shi-" Deans was cut off by a cold finger pressing against his clammy forehead. His body collapsed into Castiels arms. Sizable hand entangled in short, strawberry blonde hair.

Lifting Deans mass against his chest he directioned towards the stone bed. Deans face nuzzled into the angles musk scented neck. Gently relaxing Deans loose body onto the stone, he let his fingers linger, allowing the heat to travel up his finger tips.

Deans expression looked pained. And caused Castiels chest to twinge.

"Dean..." He spoke aloud, quilt over coming him.

Placing his large hand against Deans bare chest, a white light shown from underneath the pale skin. A gargling scream emerged from Deans mouth as Castiel pushed further. The angles brows narrowing as if he was also experiencing discomfort. Barely unconscious Dean panted loudly, bellows erupting from his lips.

Castiels hand extended further past the flesh. Up to the hilt of his wrist, completely devoured by pained mans body. Time continued on an eternity. Soon as Castiel entered his hand, he removed it. No entry wound, as if the situation never occurred.

Deans body lay limp and blood-stricken. Breathing now returned to a rhymatic hum.

"Sammy...Help..." Dean helplessly gasped. tears rolling down his pale cheeks. Creating salty pools on the stone.

Gracefully Castiel shifted his hand to Dean, out-stretching his reach. Inches from caressing the sorrowful mans face, Castiels hand shot back, __________________________________________________________

"Your orders were to restore him Castiel. Do not get attached."

__________________________________________________________

The female angels words rang in his skull.

Pulling his hand to his side, his fist balled. Dropping his head, eyes curtained by his ebony hair. He shot a prolonged, single, subtle glance at the mournful man. Corners of his lips shaping into a anxious smile.

"I'm sorry, Hanna...Its too late."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you liked this, leave a comment and or a kudo, and i'll be sure to add more chapters!<3


End file.
